


Months

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before my other fic Yesterdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and its creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This takes place before Yesterday's. As we know Abby didn't instantly get along with Tony.

Months

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen and smiled at his dad and then sat down. Nobody in here knew that he was his son, or even that Gibbs had a wife and child who had died. He knew that it was for the best that nobody knew who he was, but days like yesterday when Abby was rather mean to him. He had been with NCIS for almost a month and Abby didn't like him. He had gotten off the elevator to go see Abby and found that his Dad was already there.

"Why is he even here?"

"Relax, Abby. He's a good guy."

"I don't want him here, Gibbs. I liked Stan. Why did he have to go?"

"You know why he had to go. You know that Tony wasn't welcome at Baltimore PD anymore. I want him here, Abby. Please be nice to him."

"I don't know if I can, Gibbs."

"Please try, Abs."

"Okay, I will try."

"Good girl."

"So what do you have for me?"

"The fingerprint was Petty Officer Jamison."

"I thought so."

He knew that he had to interrupt because he had the warrant for Petty Officer Jamison's house.

"Hey, Boss I got the warrant."

"Thanks Tony. Let's go."

They checked it out and went back with his laptop and told Abby to see what was on it. They finally found out why he had killed Petty Officer Thompson. They arrested him and the case was over. They were all glad.

\------

Tony was helping his Dad with his boat when the front door opened and there were footsteps coming down the stairs. They both looked up as Abby made her way down the steps.

"What is he doing here?" Abby said

Tony looked at his Dad and his Dad looked at him and nodded. "Abby let's go upstairs and we can talk about this."

"No, I want to talk now."

"Okay. Tony is my son."

"What do you mean?"

"Tony is my son. He was twelve years old when he found us. He didn't have a good family life with his adoptive family and so he ran away to find us. We did get a DNA test to make sure that he was indeed our son and he was. My wife Shannon had him when we were younger and we gave him up for adoption. We were too young to take care of him and we thought that we were giving him to a loving family, but when we saw him at twelve he was covered in bruises."

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't know."

"It's okay. My Dad didn't want anybody to know because he is afraid that if somebody knows then they might move me to another team somewhere else. Also, he wanted you to like me just because I'm me and not his son." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you finally got your loving family."

"Thank you, Abs."

"Who is Shannon and why isn't she here?"

"Shannon and my little girl were killed. They were murdered because she saw a murder."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't know."

"Thank you, Abby."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? We are having a roast and there's enough for all three of us."

"Sure, I would love to have dinner with you guys."

After dinner they watched a movie and when it was over Abby went home, but not before hugging both of the men.

"Well, that went well." Tony said

"Yes, it did." Gibbs replied

"I'm glad that you told her though."

"I am too. "

They both turned to the living room watching some more TV and then both went to their rooms to go to sleep.

The End


End file.
